Rades Spirito
|capítulo = |citar = Eu sempre faço exatamente o que meu coração me diz...!! }} é um mago desonesto e um ex-membro do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite. Ele também era um membro do esquadrão Orcas Púrpuras dos Cavaleiros Mágicos do Reino Clover. Aparência Rades é um homem de altura média com longos cabelos claros e sujos e um olho azul. Ele usa uma ligadura vermelha escura que cobre sua testa e deixou o olho com um ornamento de olho verde claro sobre o último. Bandagens semelhantes também são bem embaladas em volta do pescoço, com a extremidade esfarrapada pendendo na frente dele. Ele tem uma cicatriz na bochecha direita onde Asta o corta. O traje de Rades consiste de um decapé vermelho escuro com uma manga direita e calças de cor semelhante. Além disso, ele também usa uma manga de cotovelo e uma luva no braço esquerdo. Além disso, Rades usa um grande cinto em torno de sua cintura com uma alça presa em ambos os lados. Ele também usa uma pulseira de cor escura no braço direito e duas pulseiras de cor clara no braço esquerdo. Ele usa duas botas com duas listras de cor clara em cada uma delas. Por fim, Rades usa uma capa esfarrapada que cobre seu corpo. A capa é mantida unida por um botão no ombro direito. Durante os anos mais novos, Rades apresenta um cabelo mais curto e ambos os olhos estão intactos. Ele usa um manto de cor clara e um colar de corrente. Rades at 15.png|Rades quando jovem Personalidade Rades é um homem cruel que orgulha-se de suas habilidades. Ele acredita que as pessoas com alto poder mágico têm o privilégio de oprimir aqueles que são mais fracos do que eles. Além disso, Rades encontra o ato de receber um ataque e sangramento para ser inexcusável, especialmente para alguém de seu calibre. Seu orgulho também o leva a ter dificuldade em perdoar qualquer um, já que ele continua com saudade do Reino de Clover por ter banido ele. Biografia Rades é um plebeu que vem do Reino de Clover. Ele entra no vestibular Cavaleiros Mágicos, uma vez que ele atinge a idade adulta e é induzido no esquadrão Orcas Púrpuras. Durante o seu tempo como membro do esquadrão, os Cavaleiros começam a desconfiar da magia de Rades e decidem expulsá-lo do Reino. Mais tarde, ele se junta ao Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite. Seis anos depois do seu banimento, Rades fica na periferia do Reino esperando que o grupo termine sua preparação. Uma vez que Valtos lhe dá a confirmação, Rades invade a Capital Real do Reino, liberando seus cadáveres em suas ruas. Usando seus cadáveres, Rades consegue causar uma grande revolta em torno da Capital Real, fazendo com que eles ataquem os guardas e os cidadãos. Durante a agitação, Rades encontra Asta depois que Rades tenta torturar uma pequena menina. Ele então tenta atacar Asta com os cadáveres caídos, mas nenhum deles reage. Rades percebe que seu oponente é o usuário Anti Magia. À medida que a menina se esconde atrás de Asta, um novo lote de cadáveres é convocado por Rades para atacá-los. Horas extras Asta consegue derrotar todos os cadáveres e prossegue para atacar Rades, que rapidamente invoca No.4 - Jimmy para lutar por ele. "Jimmy" dispara balas mágicas cheias de Magia de Maldição, que conseguem arranhar a bochecha de Asta e fazer com que ele sangre extensivamente. Rades então ordena "Jimmy" para atirar uma barragem dessas balas em Asta, que é capaz de parar todos eles. Devido a isso, Rades decide mudar seus ataques para a garotinha a quem Asta está protegendo. Durante os atentados, "Jimmy" consegue pousar outro ataque contra Asta, que foi distraído por vários ataques lançados na pequena menina. Noelle Silva vem à ajuda de Asta e permite que o menino avance para "Jimmy". Rades tenta evitar que seu oponente se encerre convocando mais cadáveres, mas Leopold Vermillion limpa o caminho para Asta tirar "Jimmy" para baixo. Asta então desafia Rades a lutar contra ele pessoalmente, mas o último ignora e convoca mais alguns cadáveres. No.2 - Alfred é usado para lutar contra Asta enquanto o outro cadáver está lutando contra Leopold e Noelle. Usando "Alfred", Rades é capaz de dominar a luta, já que Asta não consegue reduzir a distância entre eles. No momento em que Rades vê uma abertura, ele imediatamente ordena "Alfred" para iniciar o ataque final. No entanto, sem o conhecimento dele, "Alfred" repentinamente pega fogo e é incinerado. Rades então vê que o capitão dos Reis Leões Carmesins, Fuegoleon Vermillion, entrou na luta. O capitão pergunta a Rades pelo motivo de seu ataque, ao qual ele revela sua identidade. Depois de um ligeiro argumento, Rades convoca outro cadáver, No.1 - Carl, em preparação para lutar contra Fuegoleon, que lança um ataque em direção a Rades. "Carl" resiste perfeitamente, e Rades ordena "Carl" para lançar uma explosão de ataques, que forçam a Fuegoleon a ativar um feitiço defensivo. Rades orgulha-se das defesas do cadáver e acredita que Fuegoleon é encurralado pelo ataque de seu cadáver, mas o Leão Carmesim de repente libera Sol Linea, que facilmente incinera "Carl". Incapaz de reagir contra o ataque, Rades está estupefato e sem palavras com a mudança de eventos. Pouco depois, Leopold e Noelle também podem derrubar o último cadáver antes que Fuegoleon o contenha. Quando seu grimório é confiscado, pede a Fuegoleon que não o abra. No entanto, ele fica em silêncio quando Asta fala com ele. Posteriormente, Rades recebe uma notificação de Valtos, em relação ao seu próximo movimento, enquanto Fuegoleon lhe pergunta o verdadeiro propósito da invasão, mais uma vez. Naquele momento, Rades revela a Fuegoleon que a missão de seu grupo é o assassinato do capitão. De repente, Fuegoleon é transportado para longe de sua localização, o que leva Rades a rir quando Leopold exige uma resposta para o paradeiro de seu irmão. Suas restrições então desaparecem quando Fuegoleon volta inconsciente. Rades então embosca Leopold e envia-o voando para a parede, no momento em que ele é livre. O mago desonesto promete então a Asta que ele vai voltar a matá-lo enquanto Valtos ativa sua Magia Espacial em torno de Rades. Infelizmente, Asta impede-o de escapar e cortá-lo na bochecha. Rades torna-se indefeso, pois não consegue se defender contra os ataques do jovem cavaleiro enquanto Valtos não consegue ajudá-lo. Felizmente, reforços chegam para Rades e Valtos e assumem a luta de ambos. O membro Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite junta-se aos seus companheiros de equipe quando eles decidem escapar após mais cavaleiros mágicos chegarem à cena. Ao chegarem ao seu esconderijo, Rades está preso em uma ligeira discussão com um de seus companheiros de equipe por sua tentativa de lutar contra um capitão. Ao entrar no esconderijo, Rades é saudado por Julius Novachrono, o Rei Mago, que mata rapidamente três de seus colegas. Rades então é incapaz de retaliar quando Julius o impede em um ciclo de tempo. Licht chega em um flash de luz e tira Rades junto com seus companheiros de equipe antes que Julius possa extrair qualquer informação dele. No outro esconderijo subterrâneo do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite, Rades desencadeia sua frustração sobre Asta, destruindo vários pilares enquanto acariciava a ferida, que recebeu do último. Naquele momento, Sally se aproxima dele e argumenta que sua Magia de Cura deveria ter removido qualquer dano. Quando ela pede que ele deixe Asta com vida, Rades imediatamente diz a ela que o mago Touro Negro é sua presa. Meses depois, Rades, Sally e Valtos lideram um ataque na base dos Touros Negros. Quando os Touros Negros colocam resistência, Rades convoca No.0 - Michael Caesar e usa-o para esmagá-los. Rades zombou deles por se recusar a desistir, mas é interrompido por um alarme que soa da base. Quando Henry aparece, Rades também o ataca, mas Henry move seu quarto para fora do caminho. Pensando que Henry não pode atacar ou defender, Rades volta sua atenção para os outros Touros Negros e os ataca, e fica surpreso quando a base se bloqueia com uma série de salas. Henry se apresenta, mas Rades não se importa e ataca novamente. Sua alegria gira para chocar quando Henry reorganiza a base em um minotauro gigante. Rades desafia a base, mas um Saca Rolhas de Mana bate-o e Michael volta e um Soco Foguete de Mana bate Michael no chão. Rades então luta para fazer o cadáver de novo. Depois que Sally derruba a base e os Touros Negros destroem sua enorme Salamandra pegajosa, Rades aproveita sua distração para atacar. No entanto, Henry entrega um últimoSaca Rolhas de Mana para Michael, danificando o suficiente para detê-lo permanentemente. Indignado, Rades é interrompido quando Valtos volta ao campo de batalha, tendo recuperado a pedra mágica. Rades se recusa a sair, mas Valtos não aceitará novamente o fracasso e teletransporta os Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite para longe. Os três se juntam perto do sephirot dentro do esqueleto gigante do demônio, fora de Hage. Antes de colocar a última pedra, Patry revela seu ódio por todos os seres humanos, inclusive aqueles dentro do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite. Os seres humanos observam como a última pedra é colocada e a luz derrama do sephirot. Confuso pelos comentários de Patry, Rades exige respostas. De repente, seus corpos de Valtos e Sally começam a se separar. Patry então revela que a cerimônia de nomeação foi para marcá-los como sacrifícios, o que faz Rades se enfurecer. Sua raiva é de curta duração à medida que seu corpo queima e sua mana é extraída. Em seus últimos momentos, a magia de Rades evolui e o traz de volta à vida depois que Patri sai para a Capital Real. Furioso com a traição e buscando vingança, ele também traz Sally e Valtos de volta à vida, e os três se teletransportam para a base dos Touros Negros, onde Rades planeja usá-los para exigir sua vingança. Rades se oferece para transportá-los diretamente para a capital e fortalecer sua magia se eles ajudarem a matar Patri. Asta se recusa a trabalhar com Rades por vingança e quer que ele expie. Depois que Sally e Valtos estão convencidos de ajudar o país, Rades relutantemente aceita e come a comida do Mestre cozinheiro. Como prometido, Valtos abandona a base na capital. Poderes Magia *[[Magia do Cadáver da Alma|'Magia do Cadáver da Alma']]: Rades usa essa forma de magia para infundir sua mana em cadáveres e controlá-los. Rades poderia usar essa magia para criar um exército de cadáveres que ele poderia facilmente manipular ou um cadáver especial com habilidades específicas, o que ele aumentou com seu poder de maldição. Quando Patri sacrifica Rades, o momento final de raiva e desespero força a magia de Rades a evoluir, tornando-se capaz de lembrar as almas e reviver os mortos completamente. The undead invade the royal capital.png|Sem nome cadáveres regulares Michael the soul corpse.png|link=No.0 - Michael Caesal|No.0 - Michael Caesal Carl the soul corpse.png|link=No.1 - Carl|No.1 - Carl Alfred the soul corpse.png|link=No.2 - Alfred|No.2 - Alfred Rades unnamed soul corpse.png|link=No.3 - David|No.3 - David Jimmy the soul corpse.png|link=No.4 - Jimmy|No.4 - Jimmy Soul Abductor.png |link=Raptor de Almas|Raptor de Almas Habilidades *[[Bala Mágica|'Bala Mágica']]: Rades é capaz de manifestar e concentrar sua mana na mão. Posteriormente, ele pode lançar a mana em direção ao oponente, expulsando-os. *'Poder Mágico Avançado': Rades tem mais mana do que a maioria dos nobres e foi um promissor recrutador dos Cavaleiro Mágico. Ele tem o suficiente para alimentar e controlar centenas de zumbis. Equipamento *'Grimório': Rades possui um grimório com capas de cor escura e desenhos intrincados que os decoram. Uma insígnia de trevo de três folhas também está decorando o centro da sua capa frontal. Além disso, o grimório possui apenas uma página na qual significa que Rades só é capaz de usar um único feitiço mágico. Rades grimoire.png|Grimório de Rades Lutas *Asta vs. Rades Spirito: interrompido *Fuegoleon Vermillion vs. Rades Spirito: Perdeu *Asta e Leopold Vermillion vs. Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite: interrompido *Julius Novachrono vs. Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite: Perdeu *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey e Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito e Sally Eventos *Invasão de Mortos-Vivos *Assassinato de Fuegoleon Vermillion Citações Notáveis *''"Quem não entende o meu poder ... é um pecador ...!!"'' 「オレの力が 分からない 奴らは... 全員罪人だ...!!"Ore no chikara ga wakaranai yatsura wa... Zen'in zaininda...!!"」 *''"Eu sempre faço exatamente o que meu coração me diz...!!"'' 「オレ は いつだって 自分の心に 正直に 生きてるぜ...!! "Ore wa itsu datte jibun no kokoro ni shōjiki ni iki teru ze...!!"」 Conceitos Iniciais Rades initial concept full body.png|Corpo Todo Trivia *Rades ficou em 37º lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade e 55º na segunda. *As coisas favoritas de Rades são rosbife e as pessoas que o ouvem conversam. Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Humano Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Orcas Púrpuras membros Categoria:Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite membros Categoria:Antagonista Categoria:Plebeus Clover